Pac-Man Hungers For Battle
by ninjapuppydojo
Summary: Takes place at the 2014 Nintendo E3 Conference, the Smashers witness the newcomer that was revealed later at E3. And its a certain Namco Mascot.


At Nintendo E3 2014…

Mario and Little Mac were talking about the two characters revealed for the new Super Smash Bros. game: Mii's and Lady Palentana from Kid Icarus. Mewtwo sat in the corner of the peaceful room the Smashers were in.

"Im not going to be announced am I?", Mewtwo said to himself. Princess Peach came into the room with a lovely cake, celebrating the release dates for the Smash Bros game that were just announced several hours ago. She offered a slice to Mewtwo, who gladly accepted it, replying thanks, he devoured his meal. While the soft Vanilla icing was swirling in his mouth he mumbled," Villager and Wii Fit Trainer, and they forgot me?".

Mario overheard the Pokemon's mumbling and sat next to him along with Little Mac.

"It's ok Mewtwo, the full roster isn't revealed yet," Mario said in his clam and happy voice.

"Ness, Jigglypuff, Ganondorf, Falco, and Mr. Game and Watch haven't been confirmed yet, so you could have a chance," Little Mac patted Mewtwo on his head. The door opened to reveal, 'Pac-Man'. Mario rolled his eyes," Sakurai will never choose him."

Little Mac wiped the icing off his mouth with his glove," I doubt Snake will make it either." Pac-Man greeted the three Smashers as he sat next to Little Mac," Hey guys, are you excited for Smash 4, I know I am, I have been dying to be a character in this game, so many fans want me, oh hi Mewtwo", Pac-Man waved his glove at him. Mewtwo groaned.

"Oh, Cranky huh?"

"Mewtwo still wants to be a character for Smash 4", Mario told the yellow ball man.

"Does anybody even play as him anymore, no offence Mewtwo," Peach joined in the conversation.

"What does Jiggleypuff have that I don't?", Mewtwo groaned. The door opened to reveal Sakurai, the reactor of Super Smash Bros and Kirby. Kirby and King Dedede walked proudly beside him.

"Hello Smashers, Im going to play a new trailer for Smash Bros Wii U and 3DS, it's going to announce a newcomer to the series."

Everyone gasped and got excited. Mewtwo cries," I knew it", he stormed out of the room, Sakurai got the angry look from Mewtwo as the Pokemon stepped out of the room. Sakurai tols them," It will be ready in half an hour, make yourselves comfortable, nice to see you Pac-Man," he says as made his way out of the room.

"Nice to see you sir," the yellow mascot of Namco replied. The rest of the Smashers soon made their way to the room, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Rosalina and Luma, Dr. Mario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Young Link, Zelda/Shiek, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Meta Knight, Pikatchu, Jigglypuff, Pichu ,Lucario, Pokemon Trainer, Greninja, Samus, Pit, Olimar, Wario, Sonic, Snake, Mega Man, Mr. Game and Watch, Fox , Falco, Wolf, R.O.B, Marth, Ike, Roy, Captain Falcon, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Mii's and Lady Palentana all gathered together, making the room feel crowded. Snake sat in the back of the room hiding in his personal box, the Pokemon Trainer let called out his Squirtle, Ivysour, and Charizard out of their Pokeballs, Lucario sat near Pichu and Greninja.

"I hope the fans love me Lucario," Greninja simply told him.

Pac-Man sat near Mario, Sonic, and Mega Man. Mega Man waved at Pac-Man while Pac-Man waved back.

"I wonder if I will return someday," Young Link said to Toon Link. Toon Link laughed," You're a clone character Young Link, no one wants you in Smash 4, don't you have the same moveset as Link?"

"…don't you have the same moveset as Link also?",Young Link replied to Toon Link. Toon Link gritted his teeth," At least Im colorful on a HD Console."

"Pika Pik Pika Pikatchu", the electric mouse Pokemon told everyone to be quiet as the lights turned off and a screen in front of them flashe don. Pac-Man took a deep breath. On the screen a video of Mraio walking played, then Sonic, then Mega Man.

"Maybe Dr. Wily?", MegaMan muttered under his robotic breath. Then the color yellow brightened the screen as a small circle zoomed out. Mario went wide eyed," Please just say a yellow circle for Smash 4, please no."

The circle soon had a mouth and made a familiar sound.

"Oh my gosh", Sonic said disgusted. Pac-Man stood up from his seat. The image was as bright and clear as day, 'PAC-MAN HUNGERS FOR BATTLE'. As the trailer ended, Pac-Man stood in front of them with a bright and creepy smile on his face. He glared at them proudly," SUCK THAT MARIO! WHO'S NUMBER ONE NOW, HUH SONIC, WHO'S NUMBER ONE NOW?"


End file.
